Dans le Feu de l'Action
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic "Heat of the Moment" par 1wingedangelX : Leur premier baiser a beau avoir eu lieu dans le feu de l'action, leur prochain ne l'était certainement pas. HiruMamo OS


_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : 1wingedangelX_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Argh, je suis vraiment mauvais à finir les choses… je présente mes excuses aux loyaux lecteurs de ma fic « I'm Her Boyfriend ». Je pensais la réécrire puisque franchement j'avais 13 ans quand je l'ai commencé et que c'est très embarrassant (lol). Alors faites attention à ça et appréciez à sa juste valeur cette intrigue à la mangue qui n'arrêtait pas de me turlupiner.**

**Légers jurons ! Lol, à quoi vous vous attendiez ?**

* * *

C'était dans le feu de l'action.

C'était la raison universellement adoptée pour ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là.

Saikyoudai avait un match de plus à jouer avant d'atteindre le Rice Bowl et c'était le plus dur d'entre tous. Leurs adversaires avaient fait preuves de tactiques retorses que ni Mamori ni Hiruma n'avaient vu venir. Ils avaient mêlés défense et attaque et avaient juste le temps pour un autre jeu dans les dernières secondes du match. L'équipe remua ciel et terre et réussit in-extremis à placer un touchdown supplémentaire.

Voilà. Ils avaient gagné.

Mamori était la première à se lever du banc d'où elle avait observé le match. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte et son cœur pompait du sang si vite qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque.

Hiruma avait balancé son casque et lâché un grand « YA-HA ! » vers le ciel alors que l'équipe faisait éclater sa joie, se regroupant autour du capitaine. Les remplaçants avaient jaillis des bancs et courus sur le terrain, se taclant les uns les autres d'allégresse.

Ses jambes bougeaient plus vite que Mamori ne l'aurait cru possible. Elle sprinta vers l'équipe pour les féliciter tous jusqu'à ce que ses yeux bleu ciel se trouvent les vert émeraude d'Hiruma.

Peut-être que c'était son sourire terriblement diabolique qui faisait ça, ou peut-être que c'était la façon dont ses yeux semblaient l'appeler, mais Mamori courait déjà vers le démon blond avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Hiruma s'était complétement tourné pour lui faire face et on aurait dit qu'une haie d'honneur s'était formée entre eux alors qu'elle accourrait vers lui.

Elle sauta et jeta ses bras autour de son cou.

Le cerveau de Mamori se remit en marche à ce moment-là lorsqu'elle essaya de justifier sa réaction en se disant qu'elle lui faisait un câlin pour le féliciter. Et puis il se passa quelque chose d'inattendu.

Peut-être que c'était dû à son momentum pour avoir couru ou peut-être au fait qu'il s'était tourné exactement à ce moment-là, mais leurs bouches entrèrent pleinement en contact l'une avec l'autre peu de temps après que Mamori ait jeté ses bras autour d'Hiruma. Ils étaient tous les deux surpris, mais Mamori ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de presser encore plus ses lèvres, s'autorisant coupablement à faire quelque chose dont elle avait rêvé plus d'une fois depuis qu'elle était à l'uni avec Hiruma, aussi honteux et terrifiant que cela puisse paraitre. Et peut-être que c'était son cœur déchainé ou sa poussée d'adrénaline qui lui faisaient croire pour un moment qu'_il l'_embrassait en retour.

Les photographes prirent des photos. Les coéquipiers les fixèrent. Les amis éclatèrent de rire.

Hiruma et Mamori s'étaient dégagés l'un de l'autre aussi vite qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés. Mamori avait retiré ses bras et prononcé un simple « Bravo » avant de féliciter les autres gars de l'équipe.

Les joueurs s'étaient approché d'Hiruma et lui avaient donné des tapes dans le dos, balançant des commentaires et des blagues salaces sur ce dont ils avaient été témoins. Le démon blond se contenta de ricaner et de secouer la tête en grommelant : « Satanée manager ».

Des reporters, d'autres amis et même des camarades de classe avaient questionnés les deux protagonistes à propos du baiser et des changements qu'il y avait eu depuis. Les deux répondaient à chaque fois que c'était dans le feu de l'action, voilà pourquoi, et que rien n'avait changé de toute façon puisque ça n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Bientôt, tout le monde avait accepté cette raison et la vie avait continué.

Pour un moment, cela étant.

C'était un mois à peu près après ce match historique que le baiser était revenu sur le tapis entre le capitaine et la manager.

Ça avait commencé lorsqu'Hiruma avait hurlé sur Mamori vu qu'elle avait déplacé des vidéos de leurs précédents matchs, ce à quoi Mamori lui avait répondu qu'elle avait eu besoin de nettoyer et qu'elle l'avait prévenu en avance de ses intentions. Ils se renvoyèrent la balle dans la salle du club, désertée par les autres membres apeurés de l'équipe. Leur querelle était partie dans des directions folles alors qu'ils se mettaient à chercher la petite bête chez l'autre.

« Tu laisses toujours tes uniformes sales partout et j'en ai marre, espèce d'insupportable démon ! »

« Et à propos de ces putains de choux à la crème que j'ai trouvé l'autre jour, hein manager ! Il y en avait tellement ! Tu es vraiment un monstre, bordel ! »

Mamori gonfla ses bajoues d'irritation. « Il y avait une réduction ! C'était un achat dans le feu de l'action ! »

Hiruma sentit son œil tiquer d'agacement. Combien il détestait cette putain d'phrase : dans le feu de l'action. Après ce baiser il y a un mois, Hiruma était prêt au grand changement qui allait venir par la suite. Ce n'était pas comme s'il espérait que ça arriverait un jour ou l'autre. Il _attendait_ ça : il était temps de franchir cette ligne qu'ils frôlaient tous les deux depuis le lycée.

Mais Mamori avait vivement pris la situation en main en clamant haut et fort que c'était « dans le feu de l'action ». Hiruma mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne s'était pas senti frappé en pleine figure et rejeté dans les grandes largeurs. Il avait docilement déballé la même explication, n'ayant pas trop le cœur à la combattre, mais c'était avant et maintenant voilà quoi.

« Dans le feu de l'action, hum ? Comme ce putain d'baiser que _tu_ _m'_as donné le mois dernier ? »

Les joues de Mamori s'enflammèrent tandis qu'elle se mit à bégayer et chercher ses mots. Elle ne s'attendait pas à c_ette_ réponse. « Je-je… ce n'était… c'était censé être un _câlin_. »

Hiruma renifla : « Je sais pas où tu as été élevée, mais je suis sûr que tu m'as putain d'embrassé. »

« Mais tu m'as rendu mon baiser ! » Mamori couvrit rapidement sa bouche, mortifiée à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Hiruma la regarda, un peu surpris par son emportement. Un sourire démoniaque étira ses lèvres : « Oh, c'est vrai ? »

Les yeux aussi grands que ceux d'un daim surpris par des phares, Mamori fixa Hiruma, ne saisissant plus ce qu'il se passait. Il se rapprocha d'elle alors qu'elle reculait, ne se quittant pas du regard. Bientôt, le dos de Mamori rencontra un mur et le démon blond la surplomba, son sourire des plus larges.

Mamori ne trouvait toujours pas ses mots et se contenta d'ouvrir et de fermer la bouche comme lorsqu'elle était nerveuse ou excitée.

« Tu… »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir, Hiruma avait pressé ses lèvres contre les siennes et gentiment léché sa lèvre inférieure. Mamori sentit ses jambes flancher et elle appuya ses bras contre le mur pour se retenir. Quand Hiruma s'écarta, Mamori ouvrit lentement les yeux : « Que… qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Sûrement pas dans le feu de l'action, putain, » lui répondit-il en se penchant encore. Cette fois, Mamori fit courir ses mains dans ses cheveux et fredonna son consentement, pleinement préparée à répondre à toutes les questions embarrassantes qui ne manqueraient pas de leur tomber sur la tête, à elle et à son petit copain, le lendemain matin.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Une chute à deux balles, c'est horrible… je ne savais pas trop comme la finir… Donc…**

**J'espère que vous avez tous aimé ! Laissez un com ! A la prochaine !**

**Note de la traductrice : J'en ai des frissons à chaque fois que je relis cette fic^^ Et vu le stress qui me tombe dessus à l'école, ça me fait un bien fou ! J'espère que ma simple correction vous satisfera. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*** **


End file.
